User talk:Zixes
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Sindri Myr/It is the fifty-first millennium... page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Hey, its me DAN Yeah, I'm back, and I believe I still need to bring you to speed: The RTDC RP is focuesd on the imperium's (And Badass's guys for some reason) assualt upon this 'darksun' district of the Dark city. Our objective to destroy the city... or at least this district. Shas was initially going to be the dark eldar... but he was too busy once we started playing. I took over form there whilst also controlling the Senintels, and Wartev, A powerful sorceror of Vulture. Now, whats important here is that Shas essetnially made the entire area into these sectors: Outer, Greater, Bastion, and finally the core spire. Each one has a very disticnt feel to them; you should read the descriptions at the top of each thread. Each district also has a portal leading to the next one, like (Outer secot -> Greater sector -> Bastion sector etc...) Whilst some are open, others requrire special requirements. You'll need to ask Shas for full details about the Bastion districts and the stuff around the core spire. But moving on: We're already through the Outer sectors, and currently fighting in the greater sectors of, known as the Wraithwind sector, and the fortress of flesh. The sentinels are almost finished with the Wraithwind sector, but the saiyan knights (Sanguinior), Angels of... something (LOS), some 500 sentinels +leader (Me), and the wastelanders (Badass) are all still fighting inside or around the fortress Sindri is wartevs prisoner for the moment whilst Du'un is... somewhere... The sentinels also have a Mobile fortress monastary by their own port. You alrady know that the sisters have arrived. oh, and Reinno... I don't really know whats going on. But anyway, you will have total control of the dark eldar forces as you will be playing as Absudal Vect, you should know who he is, and your objective is to defeat us and take as many slaves as possible... or just stay alive for that matter. As a suggestion, I would recomend focusing on fighting us, and not interfer with all the personal stories and such, just a recomendation... I'll also leave it up to you if you want to let Vect die in the end. Anyway, you don't really have a limit on how many forces you can deploy... but try to keep them at realistc numbers... consdiering this is the dark city... That should be it... But I would recomend reading through the first 4 chapters when you get a chance, their still a good read. P.S. I recomend sticking to the forums... as to not get banned... again... Can't have the leader of the dark eldar dissappear... again... Just saying... Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 18:54, December 19, 2013 (UTC) From Dan I approve. Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 16:26, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Dear ZiXIS, thanks for your quick responses & actions re. Legion page. Is there a space to design pages on wikia without publishing them, so as to propose the model I suggest? Merci. Igorlex (talk) 16:19, December 22, 2013 (UTC)Igorlex, December 22, 2013 No... I hate backup plans. I HATE 'EM! - Alhendors Du'un of the Forgotten Legion (talk) 19:04, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Tzeentch, 'nuff said. - Alhendors Du'un of the Forgotten Legion (talk) 20:03, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah Said by some Archons. Because Dark Eldar don't have a knack for being arrogant. - Alhendors Du'un of the Forgotten Legion (talk) 21:26, January 4, 2014 (UTC) If your still pissed at dan... Then head here: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:45340?cb=2765 Pretty much everyone who reads or participates goes there... I thought I should tell you that if you want to be involved in the final battle for the Tyranus System, then you need to jump in fast okay. Otherwise Sanguinor will control your troops until you claim them. Sincerely, The Lord of Silence Bugs Fixed ZiXIS, Thank you for bringing to my attention some of the issues that you noticed on the wiki. As we are always trying to keep up with newly released material, sometimes minor things get overlooked. The shortcut for the Zombie link on the Vampire page has been corrected and will now take you to the Zombie Plague. The Brotherhood of Lethe Renegade warband page has also been changed to reflect that as the formerly loyalist Crusaders of Dorn they would most likely be a Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists. The page is now updated to reflect this slight oversight. Also, thank you for staying vigilant when it comes to some of the trolls that constantly vandalize our articles. This is a never-ending chore trying to nip it in the bud, before too much damage can be done. Keep up the good work! Thanks! Ave Imperator! Øjar Va Russ! Leman Russ! Algrim Whitefang (talk), Assistant Administrator 18:36, March 20, 2014 Help!! Thank you for the information, it was very generous of you. I would just like to touch a few things in the post you left me. 1): Should I go off of the tabletop rules? Eg. 1500 point build? 10,000 point build? 2): Is there any one specifically that has expirience with this RP that I can contact (That wouldn't mind training me?) 3): Yet again, thank you for all your help. Chaffeen (talk) 04:29, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Thank you, Zixis. Your words meant a lot to me. I was just angry past the point of endurance, please forgive my language; I have long sought to bring more civility to our little corner of the Internet. I did not resign, though my involvement has become more limited in recent days due to real world events. I will continue to provide editing about once a week and provide guidance as requested by our other admins when necessary. Again, my thanks for your kind words; they have been all-too-rare during my tenure here. Montonius (talk) 18:40, April 30, 2014 (UTC) I don't mind... but what happens to the eldar? You still going to play at them or no? RE: Sourcing It should be fine if you don't add sources if it's just a list. That said, it would be preferable if you did add them; just don't fret if you can't (I'm certainly not expecting page numbers or anything). --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 07:33, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Edits Well i have Corrected some Wikis and i made 2 one about tarkus and Dawn of war retribution i dont think they are Imcomplete but there isnt much data about Tarkus but i would greatly Apriciate any Help you can offer or just a tip for me to get better since i joined today i just wanted to play a part and make guides about what i know and its not on the Wiki My Wiki Pages Hey Mate it's Me again i just wanted to tell you and now i know what i did wrong and im not done yet with my Guides but you can have a look and i would Aprecciate for you're change and yeah i know how to do it and check it out its way better now and thats everything there is avaible about tarkus, Im still working on it still need to make the links and such but i cant do that right know since im Working. Thank you very Much if you wish to know something about dawn of war let me know. I used to play between 16 and 50 hours of table top, pen and paper, RPs. Due to my job/career, I had to stop. When I found this site, it's like I found home. :D I've played; DND (Dungeons and Dragons 3.5 and 4th editions.); Vampire the Masquerade (World of Darkness 5th edition i think); ShadowRun (I don't know the edition); Legend of the Five Rings (Unknown Edition); Deathwatch (Pretty sure there's only 1 edition); and World of Warcraft (the pen and paper version, Awesome storyline.) I played all of these within the span of 5 years. Nicholas Chaffee (Chafeen) (talk) 04:57, August 6, 2014 (UTC) On the Obliterator virus article. I compared a draft of my article with another article and I see what you mean, that was my first article so I'm not surprised about the low quality. I could make a better version with better quality. Ps. You're not the only one to misspell my name. --Boradzombiecreeper4-- Successor Chapters Hmmm, yeah successor chapters of the founding Legions should be added to their respective Chapter categories. I personally oversaw that project a year or so ago, but obviously it appears that I missed some. It'll be a great help if you can help add any remaining pages. Just keep in mind that pages relating to Successor Chapters only (e.g. Pedro Kantor of the Crimson Fist) should not have the founding Chapter category added (so no Pedro -> Imperial Fists). Thanks for your contributions! --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 11:44, August 8, 2014 (UTC)